


Sabotage

by draculard



Category: Carrie - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Pining, Schoolgirl Crushes, Showers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Carrie watches Sue in the showers after gym class; when Sue glances her way, Carrie averts her eyes. Her heart thumps and her hands shake, but she will never be caught staring.





	Sabotage

Before Carrie opens her eyes each morning, in that twilight zone between sleep and waking, all she sees is the bounce of Sue’s curls, the way they shine after gym class when Sue is drying her hair, the way water soaks them down in the shower so they dance over Sue’s bare shoulders, leaving drops of water to roll down the soft lines of Sue’s neck, her collarbones, her taut stomach. And then, if she has time to spare before her alarm goes off, what Carrie sees is the soap suds on Sue’s hands, the way her fingers trail over her narrow hips, over her long, athletic legs, over her small, pert breasts. The way they dig into Sue’s scalp, dissecting the curls with ease that Carrie can’t seem to find for her own lank, greasy hair.

Carrie has never had a crush before. She doesn’t know precisely how to classify the fluttering in her heart whenever Sue walks by in the halls at school, or when she sees Sue drive by with her friends — windows down, hair blowing in the wind, a cigarette at her lips. She notices the way Sue’s skirts cling to her curves, ending several inches above the knee.

She wants Sue to look at her, even if it’s only a glare. She wants to feel Sue’s acid touch against her skin. Carrie carves nonsense patterns into her desk at school and imagines Sue pushing her up against it, the wood digging into her back, leaving splinters wherever it touches her. She can imagine pain, she realizes, but not pleasure. Her own fantasies feel almost like sabotage.

In gym class, Carrie showers alone, away from all the other girls. Away from Sue. Sometimes she sees Sue’s naked body from the corner of her eye and she looks away, face flushed, hands trembling. Later, when they’re all getting dressed, Carrie is still wrapped in a dingy old towel, watching covertly as Sue tugs on her pale pink bra and panties.

Sue has a complicated after-shower ritual. She keeps a tube of scented lotion in her locker — it’s something floral and sweet that captures Carrie’s imagination every time she smells it — and after gym class, Sue can always be found in her underwear on the bench, spreading handfuls of lotion over her arms and legs with the utmost concentration.

Carrie has never owned lotion. One day, Sue throws the mostly-empty tube away, and Carrie is there to dig it out of the trash. She squeezes the last dregs of lotion out of the very bottom of the tube and raises her hand to her nose, inhaling the scent. It’s just barely enough to spread over Carrie’s palms.

For now, it’s all she has, and all she cares to take.


End file.
